


Pieces of a Puzzle

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Angst and Humor, Bonding, Diners, F/M, Friendship, GH-325, Gen, Humor, Hydra (Marvel), Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, May leading SHIELD, Motels, Multi, Plotty, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roadtrip, Romance, SHIELD, Speculative, Stakeouts, The Obelisk (Marvel), Trust Issues, Unresolved Romantic Tension, evil shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very plotty pre-02x07 very speculative fic with things I'm into right now like Skye/Coulson (well, that's always) and all the moving parts with her father, Raina's HYDRA and the Obelisk.  As well as the Sneak Peek showing Coulson's behavior and where that could lead.  And having Raina tormenting Grant Ward a bit and plotting against Whitehall and Skye's Father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hail HYDRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson goes under the machine to access his memories, and flips everyone the hell out by finding out HYDRA tried to program him.

"This is the only Phil Coulson I've ever known. And he hates HYDRA."

They were in his office.

He, on the other hand, was downstairs in the basement. Trapped behind a wall.

"You need to listen to me," May said, putting her hand up. "He gave me _specific orders_."

"As who, May? SHIELD or HYDRA?"

"You and Simmons were not authorized...," May said, raising her voice.

"Should've thought about that when you decided to hide the fact that you had a kill order," she said angrily. "I might not have listened to him."

May sighed and lowered her hand.

"That machine has made him worse. He had it under control," she said, only slightly more calm. "Fury said if he remembered, it would become a problem."

" _He is suffering_ ," Skye said, staring back at her. "And if we don't do something, he'll die. I can't let that happen."

"Do you think I want that, Skye?" she asked. She watched as Skye crossed her arms. "He said it himself. He is HYDRA."

"Was. First, Donnie Gill. Ward told me that HYDRA brainwashes selectively," Skye said nodding when May set her jaw at the mention of Ward's name. "That it's difficult, sometimes it doesn't take."

May blanched. "Do you think Ward knew...?"

"I don't know, but Simmons has seen them use it," Skye said. "It needs a trigger. Some kind of word or phrase."

"Then get her down there. We're going to find out."

  
***

  
"I believe it's possible the GH-325 overrode his HYDRA programming," Simmons said, staring back at May. "None of the triggers Bakshi used created any change in his mental state just now."

They were standing in the lab, Simmons having just returned from the basement.

"So, then he's okay," Skye said, relieved. "We can let him out of there."

"What do you think of his mental state?" May said, looking from Skye to Simmons.

"He's incoherent," Simmons said, pausing. "I would say there is some kind of acute mental trauma."

"Yes, he needs to carve to get it out," Skye replied in frustration.

"You would risk the whole team?" May said, narrowing her eyes at her. "The Phil Coulson I know would never..."

"That man might not even exist anymore," Skye replied. "Maybe that man never came back from what SHIELD... _HYDRA_ did to him?"

"He's still in there somewhere," May asserted.

"Then help me find him," Skye pleaded. "We need that Obelisk."

"We're tracking Raina," May said.

"We should contact her," Skye said. "Tell her we have something she wants: me."

"I can't lose you _and_ Coulson," May said, raising her eyebrows.

"We're not going to lose anyone," Skye replied adamant.

"Raina might even understand what he's experiencing," Simmons chimed in. "She had access to our research on the GH-325. She saw firsthand what happened to Garrett."

"I don't like this," May replied. "Any of it."

"Unless you're prepared to follow his order?" Skye asked, blinking back at her.

May frowned and turned, leaving the lab.

"She thought about it," Simmons said, her eyes following after May, speaking after she left the room.

"I had a gun on him too," Skye said, sighing, rubbing her hand over the back of her neck.

"I don't trust her," Simmons said. "Fury ordered her to kill him, if necessary. What's changed?"

"May," Skye said. "May has changed. She won't kill him."

"I wish I believed you," Simmons said, looking down at her tablet.

  
***

  
"You gave him a knife, I see," Skye said, coming down the stairs as she saw May flinch for a moment at the sound of her voice, sitting in the chair.

Coulson was across the way from them, carving with the knife into the back wall.

"He can't stop," May said, flatly. "The things he was saying, they didn't make any sense. He just wanted to carve, write it down."

"That's why we need to find an answer," she replied. "Any word from Raina?"

"No," May said, getting to her feet.

"Are you...?" Skye asked, hesitant.

"You were right about what you said," May interrupted. "Who he is now. I think I held on to the idea that he was the same man I knew before the Battle of New York. But, I'm not so sure."

"I can't imagine what that must feel like," Skye said.

"That man knew me," she said. " _Before_...Bahrain."

"He told me, once, that you were different. That you were always quiet, but, you used to prank people."

May looked up at her, smiled for just a moment.

"That part of him is still in there," Skye said.

"Look at him," May said, watching Coulson's body shake as he carved into the wall. "I wanted to get him out, take him away from this."

"Take him...where?" Skye asked.

"Where he wouldn't be a threat to anyone," she replied. "No more SHIELD. No more HYDRA."

"Is that what he wanted?" Skye asked, already knowing the answer.

"By then, he wouldn't know what he wanted anymore."

"I could've helped," she said, looking at May's dark expression. "If I had known earlier."

"Yes," May said. "But, I had my orders."

Skye eyed her for a moment, then crossed her arms.

"You're in charge now. Your orders?"

May stood in silence, staring back at Skye.

"I'll follow up on Raina," she said, walking up the stairs.

  
***

  
"Where did she take him?" May asked slowly, leaning across the desk.

"She didn't tell me," Simmons said, sitting very still. "But, it's unlikely she will ever shoot him in the head."

May stared back at Simmons' angry face.

" _I would never_...," May started.

"Following orders. It's so easy," Simmons said. "SHIELD. HYDRA. So easy to just follow orders."

"Skye is in danger," May said. "Coulson is not in control."

"I watched them," Simmons said. "She invited me in. She went behind the security wall with him, and he babbled...acted crazy. But she was patient, and listened, and when she started to talk...he began to sound like himself," she paused. "And then she walked away. He started carving again."

"What are you saying?" May asked.

"He is not insane," Simmons said. "And she...is some kind of key."

"She's going after Raina," May said, slapping her hands down on the top, then circling the desk.

"How can you be sure?" Simmons asked.

"She wanted some distance, to take him away from this. She'll try Raina."

"Skye's father delivered the Obelisk to HYDRA," Simmons said, standing up.

"Raina only trusted Coulson," May started. "And after what he did, she may not, unless she thinks she has something to leverage."

"We can track her, though," Simmons said.

"Yes," May said. "But getting to her is something else entirely. Ward kept promising Skye to lead her to her father."

"And Ward is out there," Simmons said. "Do you think that's where he is headed?"

"We should try to find out," May said. "Skye's priority will be to save Coulson."

"And is that yours?" Simmons asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," May said. "I don't want this job."


	2. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye takes Coulson away from his job as Director so he can recover. Aaaand...you know where this leads.

"You seem distracted," she said. "Are you too distracted?"

"No," he said, smiling back at her. "I can manage."

They walked into the diner and found a booth.

He sat down across from her and fidgeted, looking around the room.

"There's so much to do here," he said. "The ketchup, it just spoke to me."

"Coulson," she said, reaching out to touch his hands.

"Oh, that's new," he said, jerking, then sitting back a little.

"I'm just trying to get you to concentrate," she said. "Focus. I'm here to talk."

"Concentrate," he said, smiling suddenly. "Like being kidnapped isn't distracting."

Skye opened her mouth to reply, but the the waitress sidled up to the table.

"Hey there, sugar, what can I get you?"

Coulson looked up at the woman standing over them.

"I want pie," he said.

"What kind?" she asked.

"Banana creme," Skye answered for him, as he made a face.

"And you?" she said, looking down at Skye.

"Burger and fries. Thanks."

Coulson waited until the waitress left then leaned forward. "I hate banana creme."

"I didn't want you telling her the cherry pie was coming on to you," Skye said, taking out the sugar packets and beginning to line them up across the table.

"It was the strawberry-rhubarb," he said sarcastically, watching her hands. "Here," he said, grabbing the sugar packet and tearing one open, he began spilling the sugar onto the tabletop carefully, tongue out, making a circular shape.

"Talk to me," she said. "What are you feeling?"

"The universe."

  
***

"I can see all the stars," he said, gasping, looking up into the sky.

"Yeah," she said, her back against the tiny cabin she'd rented.

They were at a KOA site. It seemed like a good idea, being off-season and hidden back off the main highway.

"Are you okay?" she asked, turning towards him in the moonlight.

"It's too much," he said. "It keeps trying to talk to me and I don't understand."

"I kidnapped you here," she said, joking, "Because I wanted us to talk," she replied. "Away from everything."

"May wasn't going to kill me, Skye," he said, turning to her. "She already told me she wouldn't. I made her promise, anyway. Just needed to hear it."

"There's something we share," she said. "And it's not affecting me, for whatever reason. When I'm with you, you're more lucid, you're not just controlled by this compulsion. May wasn't listening, she didn't want to go after the Obelisk."

"She's afraid," Coulson said. "Because I remember being HYDRA."

"Do you actually remember being HYDRA, or that they tried to control you?"

"HYDRA wanted to use me," he said, frowning. "They tried to. But, my memories are unreliable, Skye. I don't know what I am right now. I thought I knew. I was trying to hold on. Being Director of SHIELD wasn't enough."

"That's not who you are," she said. "And neither is this."

"Who do you think I am, Skye?" he asked, tilting his head back to look up again at the stars.

She reached down and took his hand.

"The guy who gave Mike Petersen a second chance, because he got one," she said. "The man who helped me dig into my redacted SHIELD file, even though he wanted to trust the system." She sighed, and looked up at the stars. "The man who turned over his whole life to try to save mine. The same man who, even when he was hiding things from me, I knew that he still cared."

"I didn't want this to happen to you," he said. "Didn't want you to see me this way."

He had turned her hand over in his and was tracing shapes along her palm.

"Do you need to...carve?" she asked.

"Not yet," he said.

  
***

Skye woke up and looked around the cabin.

She was alone.

Sitting up too quickly, she hit her head on the low, slanted roof, yelped and then hopped off the thin mattress, pulling on her boots as she swung open the front door.

The rental car was gone. May was going to kill her. She was going to kill her.

"Dammit, Skye," she groaned, squinting at the morning light and turned around, frustrated, digging into the pocket of her jeans, getting out the satphone.

She jumped at the touch of a hand and spun around to see Coulson standing in front of her with his sunglasses on, holding a folded over paper bag.

"Tacos?" he asked tentatively, eyeing her angry expression.

"Don't do that!" she said, swiping the bag out of his hand.

"What, bring you breakfast?" he asked, following after her towards the picnic table nearby.

"Run off like that without telling me," she said, shaking her head. "I thought you bailed."

"Does that worry you?" he asked, taking the bag from her and opening it, taking out the cups of coffee and the tacos. "Guys bailing on you?"

She opened the lid on the coffee to check the temperature and then took a slow sip, sighed. It was nice with the chill of the morning.

"When they're making crazy with the alien carvings? Yes," she said, sitting down on the top of the table.

Coulson smiled slightly and then took a sip of his coffee. "Hot!"

"That's why you take the lid off first," Skye said, smirking. "Roadtrip coffee is either nuclear or lukewarm. No in betweens."

He took the lid off, shook the coffee he had spilled from his fingers, reached for a napkin.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I kissed you last night, does it?" he asked, trying to pick up the conversation.

"You look better today," she said, eyeing him in his t-shirt and jeans and ignoring the question.

"I feel better," he said.

"Do you think that has anything to do with...," she started.

"It's a nice idea," he said, sitting down at the table, opening up the foil wrapping on the tacos.

  
***

  
"That's the address, across the way?" he asked.

"Yes," Skye said. They were sitting in the switched-out rental car when they crossed the state line into Maryland. Their eye was on the two-story  
brownstone.

"Raina's got a lot of guts," Skye said. "He's the last person I'd want to work with. He'll smile at you one day then strangle you the next."

"Raina's not exactly helpless, Skye," Coulson said, leaning over to eye her.

"Ward's here because of his brother," she went on. "I mean, we're pretty sure about that, right?"

"Likely," Coulson said, narrowing his eyes. "I can't figure out what either of their angles are, but I'm sure it's not going to be a happy reunion."

"This is probably a HYDRA safehouse," Skye said. "I bet they're watching it. We're kind of exposed right now."

"Maybe not," Coulson said. "Ward was acting as SHIELD and as HYDRA. He lost Garrett and he didn't get what he wanted from me."

"HYDRA doesn't reward failure, I'm guessing," she answered sarcastically.

"Our team might be around, though," he said, eyeing down the street and in the mirrors. "When are we going to contact May?"

"This is working," Skye said. "May would contact us if the world was going to hell. Look, we can go back anytime," she said, as he eyed her doubtfully. "Or, we can figure this out, you can get better. SHIELD will still be there."

"May doesn't want to be Director," Coulson said. "She's hating this."

"May can give out orders. And who knows how she'll feel about it? You might have to pry it out of her hands.

"Thanks," he said, chuckling, a little bit of fear in it. "If we don't get movement soon, we'll come back later."

"Ha, Raina and Ward," Skye said, after a moment. "Honestly, I can't imagine two people more perfect for each other. They'll always be worried about the other one trying to cross them off."

"They both have something the other wants. It will last as long as that lasts," Coulson said.

"That's a horrible way to live," Skye said.

"It's lonely," he said.

"Sounds like someone speaking from experience," Skye said, stretching her legs into the floorboard.

"The machine. I remember some things. Just feelings, actually. About who I was, before."

"Avoid attachments?" she said. "Don't let things get too complicated?"

"Yes," he said, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Newsflash, Phil. We all do that."

"Sure. Minus the murder and world domination."

  
***

She slid the card key through and turned the door handle, let him go in first.

He was carrying their bags and tossed them on the bed before making a sweep of the room in silence.

"We're good," he said, after a moment.

Skye shut the door behind her and turned the deadbolt.

"That was a bust," she said, leaning against the door. "Guess we go back tomorrow? Get some rest?"

"Yes," he said, stopping what he was doing, and walking over to stand in front of her. "Are you okay with this?"

"It's working," she said, leaning up to kiss him. "I want you to get better."

He pulled away from her, stepped back.

"That's not why I want this. I mean, it's nice, don't get me wrong, but..."

"What is _this_?" she asked. "What's supposed to happen when things go back to normal?"

"It's never going to be normal, Skye."

"You know what I mean," she said. "You're the Director of SHIELD. You keep secrets. That's your job."

"You're worried about _that_ and not me triggering something?"

"So, you're planning on triggering something? Hmmm," she said, raising her eyebrows.

He leaned one arm against the door behind her, looked down and chuckled a little.

"Look at me, I made the Director of SHIELD blush."

She slid her arm up his chest, around the back of his neck.

He stepped forward again, leaning into her kiss.

"This totally goes against protocol," he said, pulling her with him back towards the bed.

"Anything else you'd like to add?" she said, looking up into his eyes, as his hand caressed her face.

"Yes," he said, his thumb resting on her chin, eyes roving over her face like he was memorizing it.

"I love you."

A smile lit up her expression as she bit her lip and pushed him backwards onto the bed.


	3. Just the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward seeks out Raina and finds the tables turned on him.

"Raina," he said, sitting in the darkness, the gun in his hand. "So nice to see you."

"How can you see anything in here?" she snapped. "It's dark."

"You weren't followed, were you?" he asked, standing up.

"No," she said. "But I'm a scientist, not a spy. You tell me."

Ward walked over to the windows facing the street and peered beneath the blinds. There was movement, but nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing he hadn't noted in his observations the last three days.

"Satisfied?" she asked, crossing her arms.

He switched on a small table lamp and stared over at her. Raina turned her head slightly and stared back.

"Nice beard. Have you been living under a rock?"

Ward smiled unpleasantly. "In SHIELD's basement."

"Agent Coulson didn't appreciate your attempts to cart away his favorite, I guess."

" _Director_ ," Ward corrected her. "And, no."

"I visited the _Director_ recently," Raina said bitterly. "He wasn't too fond of me, either."

"Really?" Ward said, mockingly. "What with that delightful disposition of yours. What did you want from him?" he asked, suddenly sharp.

Raina raised her chin slightly. "The same thing I've always wanted, Ward."

Ward stalked over to her as she took a step backwards, leaning away from him.

"You're not going to play me the way you did Garrett," he said through his teeth. "So, before you get any ideas... _ow_."

He stumbled away from her, falling back against the chair.

Raina took a deep breath and held up a finger with a needle cap over it.

"I've had to adapt," Raina said, sighing, removing it and popping it into her purse. "I've really just had enough with bending over backwards for all these lunatics. And the last thing I need," she said, leaning over him as he gasped for air. "Is another lunatic."

"What do you want from me?" he said, trying to swallow.

"Your cooperation," she said, with a small smile.

  
***

  
"SHIELD wants the Obelisk," she said to Ward. "Skye's father gave the Obelisk to HYDRA."

"You need me to get inside HYDRA," he said, sliding the box up underneath his arm.

"That's right," she said, opening the door to the boutique. She stopped and looked him over as they stepped inside. "You look so much better after a shave."

Ward sneered at her.

"Don't look at me like that," Raina said, pouting a little. "I need a new dress."

" _Dresses_. And new shoes apparently. That money won't go very far if you keep spending it like this."

"Things were so much nicer when Quinn was backing my research. I haven't been able to get in touch with him," Raina said. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

Ward set his jaw and rolled his eyes at her.

"Why can't you go to HYDRA yourself?" he asked. "Problems with the new management?"

"I want Skye to have the Obelisk. You should, too. It's the key to what she'll become."

"How do you know that?" he asked, following her around the store holding her bags.

"Because, I held it in my hands," Raina said, blinking her eyes at him as he looked surprised. "And I didn't die."

" _Are you_...what Skye is?" he asked, suddenly intrigued.

"I don't know," Raina said. "Her father does, though. And he's working with HYDRA."

Ward glanced over the boutique, growing impatient.

"Embroidery, this one's nice," she said, flipping over the price tag. "A little more than I would normally spend," she added, shrugging. "But, I feel like splurging."

She sauntered over to the dressing room and slid behind the curtain. "You should sit down, take a load off."

"Thanks," he said, fake smiling at the shopgirl that walked by.

"What do you think?" she said, emerging a moment later and turning around to look at herself in front of the mirror.

"It's fine," Ward said.

"Fine?" she said, coldly. "Fine isn't what I'm going for."

She walked back towards the dressing room.

"It's fantastic," he said, putting on a warm, smiling face.

Raina turned towards him, raising an eyebrow.

"Really," he said, nodding.

  
***

  
"I don't care about your damn flower dresses," he said, throwing the bags down on the floor.

"Ugh, you have _no imagination_. I don't know how you could possibly expect Skye..."

"Don't ever talk about her," Ward said, grabbing her by her upper arm.

"You're hurting me," Raina said, her face twisting as she yanked her arm away.

"Look," he said. "No more games. You want to spend my money, fine. But, we need to come up with a strategy for me to get into HYDRA and get out with the Obelisk."

"Daniel Whitehall has the Obelisk," Raina said. "He's in charge, and he thinks I am no longer of any use to him. But, I have something that I can use," she said, pulling back the slit on her dress. "Feel."

"What? _No_ ," Ward said.

Raina rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pressing it down over her skin. "Do you feel that?"

"A tracker?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Coulson's parting gift."

Ward started laughing, watching Raina's eyes flare. "So, you're screwed either way," he smiled.

"If I die," she said. "You never get your anecdote. And I think you know me at least that well, Ward."

"I never should've agreed to meet you," he said, scowling, fists clenching.

"You go in as HYDRA. Returning to the fold. They'll consider you an asset. You've been in SHIELD's basement, after all. When you get to Whitehall, you locate the Obelisk, find out where it is, security around it. SHIELD will contact me. I will give them the information, and then we'll help Whitehall set the trap."

"What about Skye?" he said, angrily. "I don't want her getting hurt."

"Her father. He'll want her alive. So, I'll talk to him, and he'll help us to deal with Whitehall. He hates Whitehall. All he wants is Skye."

"Why did he give the Obelisk to HYDRA, then? He could've kept it, traded it to SHIELD for Skye."

"That's what we have to find out."

  
***

"Grant Douglas Ward," Whitehall said, peering at him from behind the desk.

"Hail HYDRA," Ward said, doing the salute.

"Please, Agent Ward," Whitehall said, gesturing with his hand. "That stuff's for the rank-and-file. I hear you've been in SHIELD's basement? Your brother made an announcement on the news. Welcome back into the fold."

Ward smiled nervously back at Whitehall. "We didn't exactly accomplish our mission," he said.

"You mean John Garrett and that whole business with Agent Coulson? Yes, that was a disappointment," Whitehall said, slowly shaking his head. "Bakshi here tells me you believe Coulson is now the Director of SHIELD?"

Ward turned around slightly, not aware of the other man having crept up behind him.

"He _is_ the Director," Ward said, settling back into his chair. "That's a fact."

"And SHIELD? You've seen their operations?"

"Just in glimpses," Ward said. "They're running a skeleton operation."

"I imagine so, if Fury left Coulson in charge," Whitehall said, chuckling.

"I wouldn't underestimate him," Ward said, setting his jaw.

"No, I imagine you wouldn't," Whitehall said, crossing his hands over his desk and leaning forward.

"We would like to know why they kept you," Bakshi said. "What you shared with them."

"I gave them our radio frequency. Told them intelligence to get intelligence. Just like I was trained to do. Nothing significant."

"And his team?" Whitehall said. "Who's left?"

"Melinda May," he said. "Antoine Triplett. Jemma Simmons. Leo Fitz."

"Anyone else?" Bakshi asked, looking over at Whitehall.

"I'm sure there are others," Ward said. "But, I didn't make contact with any of them. They were looking for gifted assets."

"Surely you have something more significant than that to offer," Bakshi said, leaning over him.

"I do," Ward said, standing and turning around to stand at his full height over Bakshi. "I don't think we've met."

"Sunil Bakshi," Whitehall said. "He makes sure my business is handled correctly."

Ward smiled menacingly at Bakshi, then stuck out his hand. "Looking forward to working with you."

Bakshi glanced over at Whitehall then shook Ward's hand.

  
***

"You've met my daughter?" he said, looking over at the younger man.

"I know your daughter very well," Ward said, staring across the basement lab at him. "Nice lab," he said sarcastically. "They like to keep you hidden down here, huh?"

"What's she like?" he asked, cutting past the small talk.

"She's very stubborn," Ward said warmly. "Has some very strong ideas about HYDRA."

"Does she hate them?" he asked. "Because I do."

"That might be putting it mildly," he said.

"And you're HYDRA," the older man said, looking at him like he was disposable. Garbage.

"Is Raina HYDRA?" Ward asked.

Skye's father wiped his hands on the nearby towel and walked away from the body he was dissecting.

"Continue," he said, standing in front of him, inspecting him more closely.

"We all want the same thing," Ward said. "For Skye to find out who she is."

He chuckled, and smiled slightly. "Are you fond of my daughter, Agent Ward?"

"How did you guess?" he asked with a smile.

"If she cared for you," he said dangerously. "Then why are you here?"

"Because Director Coulson kept me in his basement for six months," he said sharply.

He watched his eyes as they flashed and his hands became fists as he leaned against the counter.

"I've seen them together," he started, trying to control his breathing. "Seen him... _holding her_...in his arms."

"Like, holding... _holding_?"

"He's in the way," he snapped.

"He'll do anything for her," Ward said. "They're practically inseparable."

"Why?"

"Not sure, really," Ward said, thinking it over. "They both have an alien serum in them."

" _What?!_ " he asked. "What do you know about this?!" he yelled, lifting Ward off the ground by his neck.

"Just the name," he choked out. "Raina...knows more."

He let Ward drop to the ground with a thud.


	4. Gathering the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team pulls together as a confrontation with HYDRA and Skye's father draws near.

 "So they ran away together," Hunter said. "Who saw that one coming?"

Hunter raised his hand and stared around the room as they all looked back at him silently.

"God, Hunter, you're such a jackass," Bobbi said, tossing her head.

"We have Raina's location. Trip's been observing," May said.

"And Ward?" asked Simmons.

"Definitely was spotted," chimed in Bobbi. "But he hasn't been back in the last several days."

"Gone to HYDRA," said Fitz. "He's, uh, they'll want what he knows."

"How much does he know?" Mack asked, looking down at Fitz and then over to May.

"Skye had been visiting him, trying to get intel of out him," May said. "His interest is in Skye, and Skye's father. He kept offering to take her to meet him."

"You mean the guy that did the throat cutting and the smashing?" Hunter asked.

"Yes," May answered.

"We should probably just let her alone with the Director, then. They seem to get on. What?!" he asked, shrugging. "Look, these two are nothing but bad news, she's away from them, she's safe with him."

"Director Coulson is experiencing some side effects," Simmons started.

"GH-325," Fitz said. "Alien drug. It's...Garrett went..."

"Bonkers, yes, we've heard about that," Hunter said.

"So, _Coulson_ ," Fitz continued, waving his hand, instead of trying to explain.

"That's depressing," Hunter said, finally understanding. "Were you expecting to tell us at any point our leader was a crazy alien?"

May clenched her jaw and glared back at him.

"No, then."

"And Skye," Bobbi asked. "Is she like this, too? Is that why she's with him?"

"Yes and no," May answered, after exchanging a look with Simmons.

"Is it safe?" Hunter asked, shrugging. "Do we need to go get her then?"

"We don't know exactly where she is," Simmons said.

"She has a satphone," May said. "She'll contact us when they're ready."

  
***

"Skye," Fitz snickered. "Kidnapped Coulson."

He shook his head, continued chuckling.

"Why's that so funny?" Mack asked, leaning his forearms against the desk.

"It's just...they're funny. Haven't even been talking. Then, he's gone...and May. I dunno."

"Maybe they don't need to talk to know what they know?" Mack said.

"Kind of important. _Words_ ," Fitz said, rolling his eyes.

"Sure. But, sometimes words just get in the way. People say a lot of stuff, but, actions speak."

"Yes, kidnapping. Speaks a lot," Fitz said. "Volumes."

"She's trying to protect him."

"They're always saving each other," Fitz blurted out. "Because... _because_ she loves him."

"I haven't known them that long," Mack said, shrugging. "You tell me."

"He got kidnapped and then she found him. Then she got shot and then he put the serum in her."

"So what do you think is happening now?"

"She's, uh. Skye is going to save him. She has a plan already."

"Cool," Mack said. "Wonder what we can do to help her?"

"Simmons said HYDRA has that weapon. Her dad's..thingeee. It's the object, the...what?" he asked snappping.

"Obelisk," Mack said. "Right?"

"Yes," Fitz agreed, nodding and pointing at him. "We should...block...find a way."

"I'll go get Simmons," he said. "She knows more than any of us. If that's okay with you?" he asked.

"Alright," he said, following Mack with his eyes as he left the lab.

"It always goes better when it's just you and him. You like spending time with him, Fitz."

He heard the voice and the sigh behind him.

"I know, but, it's her research," he said.

  
***

  
"Why is Hunter so interested in Coulson and Skye?"

"Transference," Bobbi said, pursing her lips.

"I'm sorry?" Simmons asked, narrowing her eyes.

"When things didn't work out between us, he blamed me, and so now everything is about that."

"Ah," Simmons said. "I still don't get it."

"His parents had a perfect marriage. And then I came along and shattered all of his dreams."

"You seem pretty perfect to me," Simmons said, smiling, as she looked at the tablet tracking Raina's movements.

"You're no slouch yourself," she said, grinning back. "Getting all the way up to Whitehall without having to bat your eyes or get brainwashed?"

"Oh, _stop_ ," Simmons said, rolling her eyes, and touching Bobbi on the arm.

"I spent a lot of time in a pushup bra in those early days," she said, shaking her head.

"HYDRA, they're so disgusting," Simmons replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "My lab partner, he was practically salivating at the idea of mass murder."

"Try having to go on a retreat with those losers. It's, _literally_ , the worst," she said, crossing her arms and leaning against the desk. "The only saving grace was if I ever needed to assert myself, I'd just threaten to dig into their background. Head of Security," she said with a shrug.

"Did you have to spend all your time pretending to be someone else?" Simmons asked.

"Pretty much," Bobbi said with a nod.

Simmons smiled back at her slowly.

"How about you?"

"Not really," Simmons said. "I'm a terrible liar. I went the opposite, just vomited truth all over them."

"So, basically, you were terrified the whole time," Bobbi said, with a sympathetic frown.

"Yes," Simmons answered. "It got better, when I realized that I didn't have to pretend."

"All that stuff, about your loyalties being to science," she asked, leaning forward. "That true?"

"It's an important part of my work," Simmons said, eyeing her. "Not all, though. Science is meant to save lives, not destroy them."

" _Hmm_ ," Bobbi said. "We should go get a drink sometime."

"Us, I mean. You want to? _Yes_."

"Don't be nervous, Simmons. I don't bite," she teased.

"Jemma," she said.

  
***

  
"They're going to use the Obelisk to kill millions."

"And why do you care?" May asked into the phone.

"Where's Coulson?" the other woman asked suspiciously.

"I'm in charge," May said. "So if there's something you want, this is your one chance."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You can't," May said, relaxing back into the chair. "But, we might be able to help each other. That's always what this arrangement was about."

"Ward went to HYDRA," Raina said. "He's told them all about SHIELD. But, I have a way to control him. We can use him within HYDRA, just like you used Simmons."

"You like to play with fire," May said. "Ward's a dangerous animal. He'll turn on you the minute he has the chance."

"But he wants _Skye_ ," Raina said. "He's a desperate, desperate man. And that makes him pliable."

"What do you want, Raina?" May asked, glancing up at Koenig.

He'd been gesturing to her, but she was ignoring him.

"I want Skye to have the Obelisk. It wouldn't hurt my feelings if things also ended _very badly_ for Daniel Whitehall."

"Then we both want the same things," May answered. "But, for different reasons, I'm sure."

"Whitehall doesn't know about Skye, yet. But, he might find out," Raina taunted. "I'm sure he would find her DNA very, very interesting. They're keen on genetic research here at HYDRA. Just lacking in any finesse in their approach to extracting it."

"Which is exactly why we have no intention of handing Skye over to you."

"Did I tell you they know Coulson's Director of SHIELD now? He's practically got a target on his back. But Coulson wants the Obelisk. I'd like to help with that."

"What about Skye's father?" May said. "How are you playing him?"

"He wants Skye, and he hates HYDRA. He'll never let them have her. But, he will try to take her away. It would be better to have Ward get the Obelisk for us. Ward, you know how to handle, I take it?"

"I've had some practice," May answered, dryly. "That still doesn't answer what's in it for you?"

"Me? Oh, I just want to watch. Skye is the key."

  
***

  
" _Skye_ ," Simmons said, relieved, scrambling to pick up the satphone. "You're safe."

"Yeah, of course." Skye said from the other end. "How are things there?"

"Alright," she said. "May's handling it well. Raina contacted us, she wants to cut a deal, of course."

"Of course," Skye answered tersely.

"And how's the Director?" Simmons asked cheerfully.

"Oh, he's sleeping."

Simmons made a little face. The way she had said it.

"So, you're observing him, then," Simmons said, taking in a breath. " _Good_."

"If that's what you want to call it," Skye answered.

" _Skye_ ," Simmons said putting her hand over the receiver.

"What?"

" _Are you sleeping with the Director?_ " she asked in a rushed whisper.

"Not at the moment," Skye said. She could hear her smiling into the phone.

"But, he's so...much older...," Simmons said. "Sorry. _Sorry_."

"Ageist, Simmons," Skye said, chiding. "And I can tell you right now, he does not look fifty from where I'm..."

"No, _thank you_ , no more explanation needed," Simmons said. "Should I get May?"

"Is she still pissed off?" Skye asked.

"I don't think so. Worried a bit?"

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"You should probably talk to her," Simmons said. "We've made some progress with my research on the reverse engineering of the Obelisk, we may have found a way to combat its effects."

"Wow, is that you and Fitz pulling it out again?"

"Yes," Simmons said with a smile. "And Mack helped, of course."

"Cool. So, no need to share about...y'know."

"Oh, I won't, but, you should know that everyone suspects it anyway."

" _Everyone_. Alrighty then."

"Be right back."


End file.
